Book 5: Factions
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Join the adventure of the Factions as they roam around the world to help the Avatar and find new allies to their missions. discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back Comrades, Rookie Fictioner here and welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction story.**

 **This will be the first time to make a series that takes place in the ATLA Universe and I will make a twist of how the story will take effect since I am making a story about the OCs. This story will be about the Factions, a group of skilled benders and non-bender working together to fight against the Fire Nation so that they can end the war for good. Most of them use melee weapons, swords, and bending to fight against the Fire Nation while some use firearms and elemental weapons against them since the Fire Nation had not developed these kinds.**

 **There are four groups that had four members, each with skills and special weapons to handle the Fire Nation. These are the Factions:**

 **The Water Tribe Warriors.**

 **The Fire Nation Separatists.**

 **The Earth Kingdom Specialists.**

 **The Freedom Fighters.**

 **Her are the members of the Factions.**

 **Iceberg.**

 **Froze.**

 **Healer. (Water Tribe version of the TF2 Medic)**

 **Sub-Zero. (Mortal Kombat character)**

 **Flamethrower. (Jee)**

 **Archer. (Former Yuyan Archer)**

 **Heavy Weapons. (Fire Nation version of the TF2 Heavy)**

 **Bomber. (Yeh-Lu)**

 **Mind.**

 **Push.**

 **Agent. (The captured Dai Li agent)**

 **Saw.**

 **Jet.**

 **Smellerbee.**

 **Longshot.**

 **Trooper. (Song)**

 **Now that we have clear things off, let's go to the story.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the ATLA, TF2, Mortal Kombat, and Star Wars, but I own the story of the Factions. Now, let's head to the story.**

 **People who have not understand German should use Google to see the translation since Healer speaks German in the series.**

 **Book 5: Factions.**

 **Chapter 1: Battle of the North.**

 **(No One's POV)**

In the Northern Water Tribe, the city has become attacked by the Fire Nation and they had almost closed in to the wall. A group of Southern Water Tribe specialists known as "The Water Tribe Warriors" have helped the Northern Water Tribe pushing them back as they could. Their leader, Iceberg was leading the team to battle as they push forward to the landing ships of the Fire Nation and defeats them in the second wave. When Iceberg push forward to the ships, the Fire Nation soldiers attacked him in range, Iceberg dodges them and shoots them with his Coachgun in long range. He killed two soldiers with his two last Ice Spikes and began to run back to safety as he cannot refill in the middle of the battlefield, but a Fire Ball began to spread fire to the battlefield, causing Iceberg getting caught on fire.

Sub-Zero and Healer had gotten Iceberg out of the battlefield after he was brutally injured and burned. As the battle progresses, the Fire Nation soldiers pushed forward to the city again and had a few soldiers coming close to the capital, Sub-Zero and Froze pushed them off as hard as they can to get Healer and Iceberg inside. Froze sliced up one of the soldier's arms and head while Sub-Zero freezes his enemies, use martial arts to fight off the soldiers, and killed them with his fatality moves.

"Zero, when are they ever going to stop!?" said Froze as he raised his Ice Sword to the soldier's head, splitting it.

"Once the moon is rising up, they might return to the ships!" said Sub-Zero as he freezes his enemy, pulled out his heart, and push it down to the stairs to knock out other Fire Nation soldiers.

"Hmm, seems that you were right a little, but you know what they are planning, right!?" said Froze as he finished stabbing the soldier's heart.

The moon rises shortly and the remaining Fire Nation soldiers rush back to the army to continue their attacks of the city. Froze and Sub-Zero had then returned to the capital building and help Healer to get Iceberg healed. They lay Iceberg to the ground and Healer uses his Medigun to heal Iceberg.

"Doc, how is he doing?" said Sub-Zero as he checked on to Healer.

"ach, er is akzeptabel, ich muss seine Gesundheit Meter erreichen die Operation zu beenden." said Healer as he saw his health meter in fifty percent.

"Good, what about the others?" said Sub-Zero in concern.

"Andere Heiler den Rest Heilung , sollten wir nach vorne kommen , um die anderen zu helfen." said Healer calmly.

"Make sure he's safe, we can't lose anyone today." said Sub-Zero seriously.

"Ich hab es geschafft." said Healer.

Sub-Zero left the capital building with Froze to help the other water benders fight off the Fire Nation soldiers, leaving Healer to continue healing his teammate, Iceberg.

Meanwhile in the far east of the city, Jee and Iroh is heading to where Admiral Zhao is going so they can stop him from harming the moon spirits. Jee knew the consequences of what Admiral Zhao is doing and he trusted Iroh to stop Zhao. He dropped of Iroh to the secret passage via tank so that Iroh can get there undiscovered.

"Here is the secret passage Admiral Zhao took, you have to stop him before he kills the moon spirits." said Jee quietly.

"I thank you for your support, now head back to the ships so they won't find out that you were gone." said Iroh as he thank his friend for the travel.

"Anytime, friend." said Jee as he saluted and head back inside the tank to get back to the ships.

 **(Jee's POV)**

I follow the same road that I took to get to the secret passage and head to the directions to the ships, while I was close to the ships, one of the commanders told me to turn around to the battlefield or face the consequences, I had no choice and had to follow them to the front lines of the Water Tribe battlefield. I fired through the destroyed walls and head forward to the battlefields, I soon was stopped by the Water Tribe and had my tank being flipped over to the group. I heard some soldiers breaking the latch which made me have to think of a way to escape, I know that I can attack them by fire-bending but my fire is too weak to attack them so I have to think of a weapon to counter them. I found a fuel tank inside the tank, a hose, and a trigger button for the activation of the cannons and I combined them to create a weapon that shoots fire.

I hear that they already pry the door open and I had to do it quick to shoot the gas. When they opened the hatch, I spread the fuel to the soldiers and lit it with my heat hand, it spread like wildfire, killing anyone outside the hatch. I checked outside the tank and saw that a lot of the Water Tribe soldiers who try to open the hatch, burned to death as their attempt to put the fire out. I then saw other soldiers coming to attack me and I tried to firebend the fire I created but I can't firebend it, I then brought out my gas breather and spread the gas to the incoming soldiers and lit it again to burn them more.

I ran back to the ships as possible as I witnessed what I did.

 **(Iceberg's POV)**

I had risen from my unconsciousness and realized that I was inside the Northern Water Tribe Capital with Healer amazed that I was alive.

"Oh, du bist am Leben, Eisberg!" said Healer happily.

"Well, at least I am alive." I said before I realized something on my face.

"Uh, what happened to me?" I said in concern.

"Nun, man konnte Ihr Gesicht wurde...verbrannt." said Healer in afraid.

"Wait, you mean my face was burnt?" I said in shock.

"Ah…ja." said Healer.

"That is awesome!" I said excitedly, making Healer not getting the question at first.

"Was?" said Healer in confusion.

"I always wanted a burnt face to cover my identity." I said happily.

"Now, where are the others?" I said in concern.

"Sie verlieBen den sicheren Zonen, so dass sie warten wird fur die Belagerung zu beenden." said Healer calmly.

"Awesome, they left the city to be safe, now we have to protect the…" I said as I then heard a roar coming from the Spirit Oasis.

"What was that?" I said in concern.

"Ich weiB es nicht, aber wir mussen es herausfinden. Komm schon." said Healer as he headed to the entrance to the Spirit Oasis.

"Alright." said Iceberg.

We reach to the Spirit Oasis as fast as we could and we saw that Admiral Shao and Team Avatar confronting each other and found out that he was holding a sack containing the White Fish. I pointed my Coachgun onto Admiral Zhao and Healer pulled out his Bonesaw to know that we are serious.

"Put that fish down Admiral!" I said angrily.

"Ja!" said Healer as he readied his Bonesaw.

"Don't bother." said Admiral Zhao as he raise his hand and points it to the sack, which guesses that he will burn the fish if we attack him. I lowered my gun as I am feared that he will kill the fish.

"Zhao, don't!" said Aang as he realized what Zhao was going to do.

Me and Healer listened to what they are saying.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." said Zhao menacingly.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." said Aang as he told him that it will go unbalance if he kills the White Fish.

I then heard another voice coming from the left side of the Spirit Oasis.

"He is right Zhao." said General Iroh.

"General Iroh?" I said quietly as I realized that he is here to tell Zhao to put the fish back.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" said Zhao.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" said Iroh angrily to Zhao.

Zhao listened to Iroh and put the fish back, I was kind of relieved that he didn't kill the White Fish.

"Wooh, das war knapp." said Healer calmly.

After that, he became mad and Fire Slice the White Fish, turning the sky in black and white. We all feel afraid and horror of what Zhao had done and Iroh began to attack Zhao. Due to his bodyguards attacking Iroh, Zhao had escaped leaving me to go after him.

 **(Sub-Zero's POV)**

Me and Froze returned back to the capital building after we have witnessed the sky becoming black and white, as we got to the entrance, we were pushed off by Zhao as he fled outside of the capital building.

"That's Zhao! We should catch after him!" said Froze angrily.

As we were beginning to go after Zhao, we were stopped by Iceberg to tell us to help Team Avatar and Healer to take care of the White Fish, which disappointed Froze as he wanted to go after Zhao.

"Oh come on! Iceberg gets all the fun!" said Froze angrily.

"I don't think he is having fun right now." I said calmly.

"Froze, you follow him." I said to Froze.

"YEAH! Thanks Sub-Zero!" said Froze as he left to help Iceberg.

I usually don't get with Froze for having a habit of killing bad guys in the first place, since he killed one in his first time in this journey, he became obsessed with killing bad guys for the whole trip. I don't have problems with his addiction but he does act nice towards innocent Fire Nation soldiers who knew they did a bad thing.

I went inside and head to the entrance to the Spirit Oasis and found that the Avatar is gone and the With Fish is dead.

"Sokka, where is Aang?" I said in concern.

"He is in the Avatar State." said Sokka calmly.

"Ok, what happened to the fish?" I said which I then saw Iroh here.

"IROH!" I said angrily as I freeze my hand to grab him but I was stopped by Healer.

"Nein!" said Healer seriously.

"Er totete nicht den Fisch." said Healer.

"Really, that Ash-Maker didn't kill the fish!?" I said in distrust.

"Er versuchte wirklich Zhao zu stoppen von den Fisch zu toten." said Healer sadly.

 **(Jee's POV)**

After I finished discovering my new invention, I went up the bridge to witness this disaster that Zhao has done. I knew that the Avatar will come here to wipe us out and I blame Zhao for putting our lives to death as he let us die from his mistakes. I ran back inside the ship to head back to get away from the Avatar but I was too late, the Avatar pushed us back with a huge tsunami that destroying most of our ships, killing all the crew members, except me. When the destruction of the ship I was in happened, debris fell on me, breaking every bone of mine, and destroy my chis. I managed to stay alive as the ship washed off on the side of the ocean, landing close to the wall.

After the destruction, I crawled out of the ship with all my bones broken and sat beside the wall as I rested for my bones to reconfigure. I felt cold of this black and white world and I tried to firebend to heat it up, but with the chis broken, I cannot firebend.

"Great, my firebending is gone and I can't use it against Zhao when I get my hands on him!" I said angrily.

"He is going to pay for letting all of us die in the rubble, and the Fire Nation is going to lose with the Avatar alive, I have finally decided that I am going to stop the Fire Nation and let the Avatar fight the Fire Lord himself." I said angrily again as I made my decision to help the Avatar at all cost.

I have regained strength to stand up and reconfigure my bones to be better; I then walked back to the ship to finish making my latest prototype. After making my very first gas breather, I turned my weapon to use both gas and fire at the same time and add a push blower for the compression, and turned it into a Flamethrower. I walked towards the armory and put on a gas mask, medium armor, and a Gas Backpack that I built. I then walked out of the ship as I become a dangerous menace to the Fire Nation, having fire that firebenders cannot reflect and a disguise so that no one knows but my fellow allies, I became known as "Flamethrower."

I heard fighting coming from the city and I suspect that Zhao is fighting Zuko right now, it's time to make an appearance.

 **(Iceberg's POV)**

I catch up with Zhao as he is fighting Zuko, I know that Zuko is Iroh's nephew and I helped Zuko fight off Zhao with my support. I pulled the trigger of my Coachgun and shot my last Ice Spike onto Zhao on the leg, giving Zuko a chance to beat him to the bridge.

I saw him at his defeat and realized that the sky became colorful again and found out that they healed the White Fish. Zhao became defeat after finding out that the moon is alive.

"It can't be!" said Zhao as he realized that the moon is back.

I rush towards Zhao, kick him, and step on his pierced leg as I pointed my gun in front of his face.

"You should have think twice of killing a spirit, you should have realized that the world will end without it." I said angrily to Zhao.

"I only did it to end the Water Tribe…" said Zhao as he was then interrupted with his left hand being stomped by a foot which belongs to a Fire Nation soldier.

The soldier pointed his weapon on Zhao's head which I presume is a Flamethrower and spoke.

"That is for letting every one of our crew die because of your ignorance and attempted to murder our former crew member, Zuko." said the soldier who then saw Zuko watch us suffering Zhao.

"Wait, former crew member?" said Zuko in confusion.

"Yes Zuko, but I am not Jee anymore." said the soldier revealing his name.

"I am Flamethrower." said Flamethrower.

"And with your rescue of the Avatar and the death of my crew, I am now on the Avatar's side now." said Flamethrower which surprised me.

"So Iceberg, shall we end this?" said Flamethrower which revealed that he knew my name.

When I tried to say something to Flamethrower, the spirit grabbed Zhao and get him sink onto the river. I saw Zuko seeing Zhao drown and I began to leave Zuko alone. I walked back to the capital building and I met Froze who was tired after that long run.

"AWW! COME ON! Don't tell me he is dead?" said Froze annoyingly.

"Heh yeah, he is sunk to the river." I said calmly.

"I wanted to really stab him on the heart, I can't believe he's…" said Froze as he then saw someone behind me.

"Uh...did I disturb your friend?" said Flamethrower as I turn around to see him.

I almost forgot about him since we first met and I knew that if there is one Fire Nation soldier, Froze goes frenzy.

"Heh heh heh, don't worry Iceberg, I can take care of him." said Froze as he readied his Ice Swords against Flamethrower.

"Oh please, I don't want to get hurt with your swords." said Flamethrower annoyingly.

"Calm down you two, we don't want to fight each other as allies." I said which made Froze get disappointed.

"Ohhh no, you didn't?" said Froze in distrust.

"Yes, we are allies." said Flamethrower.

"Grrrr…All right." said Froze calmly.

"Alright, our mission here is almost done; we have to head to the Earth Kingdom so that we can get to Ba Sing Se and link up with the Specialists." said Froze seriously.

"Oh, I know about them, they are working underground in the city of Yu Dao." said Flamethrower which it got me concerned of how he got it.

"How did you…" I said as I was interrupted by Flamethrower to explain.

"I have a friend who works for the Specialists, Saw was my friend before." said Flamethrower.

"Are you sure that he is going to trust you?" said Froze eagerly.

"I'm sure he will." said Flamethrower calmly.

 **(Healer's POV)**

I follow Sub-Zero to the ships to help Team Avatar get packed up to go to the Earth Kingdom Military Base, Sub-Zero was worried of Iceberg and Froze when they have not returned soon, I ask him what is wrong.

"Sub-Zero, was ist falsch?" I said in my German language.

"I'm ok Healer, I just want to know for sure that they are alive." said Sub-Zero in concern.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie in Ordnung sind." I said to Sub-Zero.

As I carried my Medigun and backpack, I saw Iceberg and Froze coming to the docks. I waved onto them to show that we are here.

"Hierher, Genosse." I said loudly.

I look closer to see Iceberg waving but it gulped me when I saw a Fire Nation soldier walking behind them with a Flamethrower. (How do I even know that name in the first place, somewhere in 1970 that the same guy uses a Flamethrower like that, I am going nuts.)

"Uh Jungs, gibt es jemanden hinter dir!" I said fearfully.

They simply ignore that a Fire Nation soldier is walking behind them like they are their ally so I ready my Bonesaw and ready on my attack stance if he is doing something to us.

 **(Iceberg's POV)**

I saw Healer holding his Bonesaw in a battle stance since Flamethrower is coming with us, I have to wave at him to show that I know but he isn't convinced yet. When we reach to the docks, I told him of why Flamethrower is here.

"Healer, he is on our side now." I said to Healer which he felt surprised.

"Oh, ich wusste nicht, er war auf unserer Seite." said Healer gladly.

Healer went to Flamethrower and greeted him.

"Willkommen in den Fraktionen, Genosse." said Healer, which confused Flamethrower because of his German language.

"What he means is that he welcomed you for joining the Factions." I said which got Flamethrower get the sense.

"Oh nice, how did you understand him?" said Flamethrower.

"Oh, we understand him fully because of our learning together in a somewhat German school in Sub-Zero's time." I said calmly.

"Wait, who is Sub-Zero?" said Flamethrower right until Sub-Zero came to speak to him.

"I am a participant for the Mortal Kombat Arenas and I am the sergeant of the Lin Kuei, that means I am the second Sub-Zero. Our original Sub-Zero was killed by Scorpion." said Sub-Zero calmly.

"Woah, that is rough." said Flamethrower surprisingly.

"But just one thing, what is Mortal Kombat?" said Flamethrower which got Sub-Zero enjoyed telling him about the Arena.

While they were talking about Mortal Kombat, I saw that Katara and Master Pakku coming to the docks to get to the ships. I spoke one of them.

"Hey Katara, where are you guys going?" I said in concern.

"Oh, we are going to the Earth Kingdom to find Aang an Earthbender teacher, what about you?" said Katara.

"We are linking up with the Specialists at Yu Dao and we are going to help our ally to form the Separatists." I said.

"Who ally?" said Katara which she then freaked out when she saw Flamethrower.

"Iceberg, I felt disgusted when I heard about Sub-Zero's fatalities, you didn't tell me he can take the spine of the head and smash it to the ice corpse." said Flamethrower fearfully when he heard about Sub-Zero's fatalities.

"Who…is…that?" said Katara fearfully.

"Oh, this is Flamethrower, he was a former crew member of Zuko's and was the first to invent the flamethrower." I said which made Katara faint in fear.

"Great, Aang will get here soon and will think you killed her with a stab or something." I said to Flamethrower.

"Then we can talk to him that she just fainted." said Flamethrower.

"I guess it could work." I said.

"Alright, let's go." said Flamethrower as the two walk back to the capital building to tell Aang about the incident.

 **Alright guys, that's it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, now here comes chapter 2 of the series. Sorry for the quick Author's note.**

 **Please stand by that I don't everything but the story is mine.**

 **Now come to the story.**

 **Chapter 2: The Trooper's Will.**

 **(Weeks later)**

 **(No One's POV)**

After the attack of the North, the Warriors and Flamethrower travel to Yu Dao to find the Earthbender Specialists and get Flamethrower to form a team to fight against the Fire Nation. While they are on their way, someone far away from Yu Dao is walking calmly as the person walk close to the river.

A young soldier walks close to the river and had placed a beacon to signal them that this soldier wants to join the Freedom Fighters.

 **(Trooper's POV)**

I placed a beacon near the river because the letter I received from a mysterious archer tells me to place it in the river and they will show up and let me join the Freedom Fighters. I put down my backpack and find any equipment I need to survive for incoming attacks from the Fire Nation.

"Let's see here?" I said to myself.

"Hmmm… Thermal Detonators, a Helmet Visor, and Jet Boots. That could help." I said as I use them for my equipment today.

I placed my Thermal Detonators in my holster belt, I put on the visor on my clone trooper helmet, and I attach the jets on my boots. I then bring out my blaster as my weapon of choice since I am in the forest. I attach my blaster with a hand-made Z-Point, Rifle Stock, and a Vertical Grip so I can be better in combat.

"I hope that this works." I said to myself as I ready my blaster to defend myself.

 **(No One's POV)**

Meanwhile close to Trooper's location, a Fire Nation convoy is heading to Yu Dao due to their information that the Warriors are coming there, these troops were tasked to eliminate the Warriors since they are coming on Fire Nation soil. One of the groups spoke each other about encountering them and they are feared to attack them.

"What have we got ourselves into guys?" said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"Yeah, I am scared against them!" said Fire Nation soldier 2.

"Will you be quiet, they are easy to counter. They are just weak Southerner Waterbenders, what's the big deal?" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"Don't you ever heard of what happened back at the North?! They killed some of our troops and plus, I heard one of theirs has ripped someone's intestines out of his stomach!" said Fire Nation soldier 2.

"Yeah, and a Fire Nation traitor is with them, he has some kind of fire that us Firebenders cannot reflect." said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"Still, they are just weaklings, not even the traitor's fire cannot burn me." said Fire Nation soldier 3.

Just as they are almost going to start an argument, they saw a flare coming from the nearby river.

"Hold it soldiers, I think we found company." said Fire Nation Commander.

"Is that a flare?" said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"You idiot, who would call that thing anyway, there are no such thing as "flares." They could be fireworks." said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"Alright, we should go there and take care of that celebrator, they should celebrate yet since we are not defeated." said Fire Nation Commander.

"Yeah, let's teach these flamose a lesson for disrespecting us!" said Fire Nation 2.

The convoy then moved to the direction of the flare is leading and is readied with their weapons when they meet them.

"Let's hope the Avatar is there, we can toast him for good." said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"Gulp…I hope not." said Fire Nation soldier 2.

"Oh shut up." said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"I'm serious!" said Fire Nation soldier 2.

Back to Trooper's location, she heard the noises coming from north-west and she readied her blaster before they came.

"Well, let's test these weapons out shall we?" said Trooper gladly.

As Trooper waited patiently for them, the convoy then came as surprised that the flare was set by just one person.

"Wait, she is the only one here?" said Fire Nation soldier 2.

While she saw them, she marked them with her visor.

"Hmm, 3 tanks, 30 soldiers, and one commander. That makes 37 people here, interesting." said Trooper happily menacing.

As they saw her, they were confused.

"She is just one person, with a weird suit and a somewhat weapon." said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"Don't be stupid, she might have people hiding and she is a Water Tribe." said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"How do you tell she is Water Tribe?" said Fire Nation soldier 2.

"The line colors are blue, what you think?" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

Trooper heard that they say she is a Water Tribe, she knows that they are wrong so she corrected them.

"I am not, I am an Earth Kingdom citizen." said Trooper.

"Liar, you can't fool me with your line colors!" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"Uh, I guess she is not." said Fire Nation soldier 2.

"You shut up!" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"And besides, why are you near a river, are you going to show us your little waterbending trick on us?" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"I am no bender." said Trooper correctly.

"Then prove it." said Fire Nation soldier 3 as he began to attack him with his Fire Blast.

As the fire comes to Trooper, the fire just went to the river, leaving Trooper to question why his fire was lousy.

"Wow, your fire sucks!" said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"SHUT UP!" said Fire Nation soldier 3.

"Besides, she is weak anyway. Watch." said again Fire Nation soldier 3 as she began her move.

"Ok, my turn." said Trooper happily as she pulled out her blaster and shoot Fire Nation soldier 3's head, killing him instantly.

As soon as one of their members are dead, they began to attack her with Firebending. Trooper shoots down three of the members with her blaster and ran to the forests to take cover. As they began to burn the forest, Trooper set off a Thermal Detonator and threw it to the first tank. The bomb exploded, destroyed one tank, and killed 15 soldiers in the process.

Trooper then got out of the forest and spread her blaster projectile towards the soldiers, killing one of them.

"We lost too many from that crumbling girl!" said Fire Nation soldier 1.

"I got an idea, burn the ground." said Fire Nation Commander.

"Got it." said Fire Nation soldier 1.

As Trooper heads towards the second tanks to destroy it, Fire Nation soldier 1, Fire Nation 2, Commander, and other soldiers began forming a fire floor to burn the ground of the forest. Back at Trooper, she entered the tank and killed the crew members inside. She then realized that they are burning the ground outside of the tank and she decided to use the shaft and shoot down the enemies from her sight, killing the commander and Fire Nation soldier 2.

Fire Nation soldier 1 then ran away from fear, leaving the other soldiers to try to kill Trooper. Trooper was well protected by her shelter and she began to get out of the tank and boost jump above them, she then shoot them from above, killing one of them. The soldier then tried to attack her with his sword but Trooper stepped on the sword and she blasted her attacker with her blaster. She then noticed that another tank was still active and decided to leave it, since most of the survivors got out of the forest and went back to the docks to tell them about their enemy.

"Well, seems that is done." said Trooper proudly to herself after all this whole shenanigans that happened to her on her first day of using the weapon against a convoy.

Just before she turned back, she saw Fire Nation soldier 1 pointing his M60 onto her, she then pointed her blaster at the soldier as he might trigger the gun and shoot her.

"You can't get me you little girl, I got a gun, and you can't stop m…" said Fire Nation soldier 1 just before his head was stabbed by an unknown traveler with a Fire Nation helmet and mask.

"Sorry about that strange soldier, but I just want my gun back." said the Unknown Soldier.

Trooper pointed her blaster at the Unknown Soldier before he turned away.

"Who are you and why don't you attack me?" said Trooper seriously.

"I am just a retired guard of the Boiling Rock, those guys are strict to their prisoners, they even lied that the prisoners did Firebending." said the Unknown Soldier calmly.

"What about you? You look like from the Water Tribe or some kind of White Lotus group that I got from my uncle, Piandao." said the Unknown Soldier in question.

"I am Trooper, one of the selected candidates that the Republic selected; they gave us these equipment and knowledge of the Clone Wars to protect ourselves from enemies that had happened around the universe, I am selected after to what happened to me when I was young and I am the next hope to stop the Fire Nation at all cost." said Trooper seriously.

The Unknown Soldier was nervous after hearing what Trooper said, she doesn't know that it's the Fire Lord that turn his country into an enemy territory and he really wanted to change it. So he has to speak calmly.

"Look Trooper, not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad, a lot of us are feared because of them and I don't want to just stand there and just let the Fire Lord win, after 100 years, they cannot win." said the Unknown Soldier.

Trooper then realized that, she already knows that the Fire Nation citizens are also afraid from their military for starting the war. She then lowered her blaster and apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, I just want to end this war and bring back peace." said Trooper sadly.

"I know how that feels, Song." said the Unknown Soldier, shocking Trooper of knowing her name.

"How did you know my name?!" said Trooper awkwardly.

"Your name tag is showing." said the Unknown Soldier.

Trooper checked on her suit and realized that her name tag was shown, leaving her embarrassed.

"Do you know why I'm here?!" said Trooper awkwardly.

"Sure, signal them using the flare so the Freedom Fighters can pinpoint your location, but the enemies found your flare and came here and attacked you." said the Unknown Soldier calmly.

"You heard it didn't you?" said Trooper seriously.

"Yeah, and I haven't introduce myself." said the Unknown Soldier.

"My name is Misha, but I call myself the Heavy Weapons, and this is my gun, 60. I hand-crafted this piece of weapon and take care of it as my own." said Heavy Weapons which confused Trooper.

"You call your gun "60?" said Trooper in question.

"60 is called like that since he can hold 60 ammo per mag." said Heavy Weapons in concern.

"Oh, I can see." said Trooper calmly.

"If you want to find the Freedom Fighters, my guess you should go to Ba Sing Se, that messenger might have been Fire Lord's Yuyan Archers tricking you into getting their message and almost got killed by that convoy." said Heavy Weapons suspicious.

Trooper then looked at the paper and realized that she was fooled when she saw the insignia of the Fire Nation. She threw the paper onto the river and cursed herself for what she has gotten herself into.

"CRUMB CRUMB CRUMB! TACO CHEESE BARNECLES, I have been completely fooled!" said Trooper angrily.

After that, Trooper began to cry after being tricked into a death trap, she sat near the pond and wiped away her tears because of this, Heavy Weapons then came close to Trooper and then hugged her.

"I know how it feels to be fooled into doing the wrong thing." said Heavy Weapons sadly and kindly towards Trooper.

 **(Trooper's POV)**

I have felt calm and okay for what I have been fooled and hugged Misha for making me feel better. I break off the hug and thank him for comforting me. He grab then grab his gun and bag and ready to go to Yu Dao, which I heard that the Warriors are going there. I asked Misha if I can come along.

"Hey Misha, may I come along?" I said in concern.

"Sure, I am going there to restock and find any of my relatives there." said Misha calmly.

"Excellent." I said excitedly.

After that, me and Misha walk to the path to Yu Dao.

 **Ok, this chapter is done. Come back soon when the next chapter comes.**

 **Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades.**


End file.
